


The New Girl (part 2)

by MoonliteBlossom



Series: Malisaac Oneshots [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beacon Hills High School, F/M, Love Triangles, Maybe - Freeform, New Girl - Freeform, New Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonliteBlossom/pseuds/MoonliteBlossom
Summary: "Hey" Isaac grabbed her hand to stop her from walking ahead. "Can we talk?""About?" Malia definitely knew what this was about."Us, our relationship." He looks around for an empty classroom, ironic it was their history class. "Come on." He pulled her inside the room and closed the door.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Malia Tate
Series: Malisaac Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803121





	The New Girl (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Classes started today...

"Hey Mal." Isaac said walking up to   
Malia's locker.

"Hey Is zack." Malia said turning to look at him.

He smiled. "Cute Mal." 

"Shut up." She tried to be mad be ended up smiling which caused Isaac to smile. 

"So I want to ask you a question." He said shyly. 

"Go ahead." Maila looked up at him. 

"Well, I want to know if you would." He was interrupted by Lydia. 

"Hey, I'm stealing her." Lydia said as she grabbed Malia's wrist and walked off with her leaving Isaac behind. 

"Lydia, he was about to tell me something." Malia said pulling away. 

"Not tell, ask." 

"What?" 

"He was going to ask you out." Lydia sighed looking at her friend. "First day you got here he kissed you and throughout the month you two have been spending so much time together, that everyone is convinced you two are dating. Listen, the guy likes you. You like him too, I can tell by the way you look at him and smile when he's around. You probably just scared to admit it." She started to walk off. "Anyway see you at lunch Mal." 

......................................................

Malia couldn't focus in class, all she could think about is what Lydia told her. Yeah, she smiled a lot when Isaac was around but that doesn't necessarily mean she liked him. Her thoughts were cut off by the lunch bell. 

She walked to lunch not looking where she was going and ran into someone. She looked up and wanted to yell at the person who interrupted her thinking but when she saw who it was all she could do was smile. He smiled back.

"Hey, you going to lunch?" He asked. 

"Uh yeah."

"I'll walk with you." 

They began walking to the cafeteria in silence. 

"Hey" Isaac grabbed her hand to stop her from walking ahead. "Can we talk?" 

"About?" Malia definitely knew what this was about. 

"Us, our relationship." He looks around for an empty classroom, ironic it was their history class. "Come on." He pulled her inside the room and closed the door.

"Ok, I'm just going to go out and say it." He leaned against a table and folded his arms. "I like you, I Like you, Malia."

Malia looked at Isaac. She was about to say something but Isaac interrupts her. 

"You don't have to say anything right now. You can take some time to think it over if you want." With that, he walked towards the door. He stopped and looked at her. "But I won't wait too long. It's either now or never." With that, he left.

......................................................

"So what'd you say?" Lydia asked from Malia's bed. 

"He left before I could." Malia said spinning in a chair. "But I'm going to his house after we finished this project."

Lydia looked at her phone. "Well if Stiles would get here, we could finish early." 

"I'm right here. I could hear you from down the hall." Stiles closed the door and threw his backpack off the bed. 

"So what's going on with lover boy?" He said turning to Malia. 

"You mean Isaac?" Malia asked. 

"Who else would I be talking about? He does like you." 

"Wait you knew?" 

"Everyone in the group knew." Stiles said.

"Everyone, except Mal." Lydia said. 

Malia sighed. "I do like him."

"Then tell him Mal."

"I will but after we finish this project." 

......................................................

Malia pulled up in front of Isaac's house and was about to get off when the front door. She was surprised when she saw Alison walk out the door with Isaac close behind. 

Isaac took her hand and walked her to her car. He opened her door and before she got in she kissed him and he smiled.

Once Alison drove off Isaac went inside. 

Malia just sat in her car for a few minutes going over what she just saw. To say she was hurt is an understatement. She was more than hurt. She felt betrayed. She blamed herself though, maybe she took too long. Maybe she should just give up. 

She drove off and called Lydia to explain to her what happened. Lydia was just as shocked but told her to leave it alone. There was nothing she could do. He was happy and that all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on Wattpad


End file.
